Harry Potter recuperando el tiempo perdido
by onixia32
Summary: Harry a ganado la guerra contra Voldemort pero a un gran coste a perdido a su novia y sus amigo lo han traicionado. Por eso mismo decide viajar al pasado para poder salvar a su novia de la muerte que le aguarda./ bashing dumbledore,ron weasley,molly weasley y hermione granger/ intentare actualizar una vez por semana. Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling
1. La traición

Personajes-hanlando-

Personajes- **pensando-**

Hechizos

* * *

 **La traición**

En Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería andaba un adolescente de 17 años, con sus ojos color esmeralda apagados por acabar de perder a su alma gemela y pelo azabache. Su nombre era Harry Potter.

-¿ **Porque a mí? ¿no he perdido ya suficientes personas queridas o que?** \- pensaba Harry mientras vaga por el castillo mirando la destrucción causado por la batalla. Esa misma noche él había derrotado a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle o como se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort. Estaba a punto de llegar al retrato de la dama gorda que era la guardiana de la torre de Gryffindor cuando oyó una conversación entre susurros lo cual el azabache no podía ignorar, cogió su varita y pensó – **amplificare** – y pudo escuchar perfectamente atreves de la puerta. Como agradecía a Snape ese hechizo o al príncipe mestizo como quieras verlo ya eran la misma persona. Escucho la voz de su mejor amigo.

-No ha muerto, el estúpido de Potter sigue vivo- decía Ron lleno de furia mientras Harry creyó escuchar mal- mama nos prometiste a Hermione y a mi fama y dinero si nos hacíamos amigos de Potter- a Harry se le partió el corazón al saber que lo que considera su familia lo estaban traicionando- Ginny nos tendría que engendrar un hijo de Potter para después matarlo y quedarnos su fortuna pero consiguió librarse de los hechizos y pociones que hacía que hiciese lo que nosotros queríamos, ¡ COMO DEMONIOS SE LIBRO ESA PUTA ! – Harry sintió alegría e ira por saber que Ginny le quería de verdad e ira contra Ron por insultar a su difunta novia al recordar eso la alegría y la ira fue remplazada por una gran tristeza.

-Habla por ti yo lo que quiero es tener a todo el mundo bajo mis pies y todo el conocimiento de la familia Potter pero para conseguir eso necesito dinero- dijo Hermione mientras tanto Harry pensaba- **todos estos años pensado que era diferente Malfoy y es igual que Malfoy creyéndose superior a los demás** -.

-No te preocupes hijo sobre esa tonta de Zumpt ya estaba cansada de fingir que era mi hija- Harry sintió una furia que nunca había conocido ni si quiera contra Voldemort- y en cuanto al asunto sobre Potter Dumbeldore tenía un plan B por si Potter no moría contra Voldemort- dijo la matriarcas de los Weasley, Molly Weasley.

-¿Pero cómo señora Weasley? ¿Qué le dirá al resto de su familia y al resto del mundo mágico?-pregunto Hermione intentado pensar como reaccionaria el mundo al saber sobre la muerte de su héroe-obviamente los mortifagos restantes se alegran pero el resto del mundo se sumirá en el caos por la muerte de su héroe- dijo Hermione- habrá investigaciones y más- termino de hablar Hermione.

Por la familia no te preocupes querida tengo a Arthur controlado con Amortentia y el resto de la familia no sospecharía de nosotros ya que piensan que soy su figura materna y vosotros sois sus mejores amigos dijo la traidora- y sobre las investigaciones no te preocupes ya que se ha hecho público por lo que paso Potter en su niñez ahora agradezco a Profesor Dumbeldore por pagar para que se portasen así- termino de decir la traidora.

-Me da un gusto saber por todo lo que paso en su niñez el estúpido de Potter-decía su ex-mejor amigo. Harry dejaba de sentir rabia contra la familia Weasley ya ellos no eran culpables- **ya que ellos no saben que su padre está siendo controlado ni el mismo lo sabe** \- pensó Harry mientras concentra el odio en las cuatro personas que lo han traicionado aunque muy en el fondo sintió una tristeza increíble más de la que sintió cuando Sirius murió, ya que el que consideraba su abuelo orquesto su muerte, sus supuestos mejores amigos solo lo querían por su dinero y fama y la que quería como una madre so lo quería para darle un hijo para después matarlo, básicamente lo querían por el poder y fortuna de su familia y su fama- **menuda panda de desgraciados** –pensó Harry.

¿Y cómo piensas matarlo mama?-pregunto Ron-espero que sufra mucho por llevarnos a esas situaciones peligrosas-.

-Lo matare con venenos de basilisco que esta modificado para cuando lo tome sienta que está bajo la maldición cruciatus y antes de que digáis nada lo pondré en su tarta de melaza-contesto la traidora mientras su hijo asentía feliz sabiendo que Potter sufriría y Hermione cerro la boca.

-¿De dónde conseguiste el veneno de basilisco?- pregunto Hermione sabiendo que era una de las sustancias más caras y peligrosas del mundo.

-El profesor Dumbeldore me lo dio el año pasado ya que sabía que no podía llegar vivo hasta el final del plan y en cuanto el al dinero utilizo el dinero que "cogíamos prestado" de la bóveda Potter-contesto la traidora mientras que Harry sintió todavía un odio más profundo si era posible al descubrir por fin quien le estaba robando.

-Pero por ahora no podemos matarlo lo necesitamos para que se case contigo Hermione ya que la tonta de Zumpt está muerta- dijo la traidora mientras que Harry recordaba un recuerdo con su padrino.

(inicio Flashback)

-Cachorro tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Sirius nada más entrar en la cocina de la casa Black o el número 12 de Grimmauld Place como se llamaba-es un asunto muy importante, te veo en mi habitación-dijo Sirius con una cara muy seria muy rara en él.

-Estaba bien-contesto Harry-espera a que termine de cenar- después de decir eso Sirius se fue y Harry se fue a los cinco minutos tras terminar su cena.

Harry iba subiendo las escaleras de la casa pensando- **que será tan importante para tener a Sirius con esa expresión si siempre está contento** -cuando llego a la habitación de Sirius toco la puerta y Sirius la abrió todavía con esa expresión seria.

-Pasa-fue lo único que dijo Sirius y Harry se estaba asustando cada vez más por no saber si habría pasado algo importante para que Sirius tuviese esa expresión. Mientras tanto Sirius saco su varita y dijo-Sonic óbice-al ver la expresión aturdida de su ahijado dice-crea una barrera para no poder escuchar nada del otro lado de la barrera-explico Sirius-Harry hoy he ido a Gringotts para hacer mi testamento es solo por si me pasa algo no tengo intención de morir por ahora- explico Sirius a ver la expresión alarmada de su ahijado- también he mirado los movimientos de tu cuenta y si, si puedo mirarlos ya que soy tu tutor legal en el mundo mágico no pero en la nación duende yo no he cometido ningún crimen hasta que se pruebe lo contrario y he visto muchos movimientos en tus cuentas desde que tenías dos años no se ha quien los duendes son muy confidenciales con sus clientes-dijo Sirius aun con su expresión seria.

-Me estas diciendo que me están robando-dijo Harry con su expresión seria- ¿puedes parar los traspasos? y ¿Cuánto dinero me han robado?-pregunto Harry.

Sirius negó con la cabeza-no puedo parar los traspasos Harry parece ser que alguien en el ministerio de alto rango está involucrado y en cuanto al dinero hasta la fecha te han quitado en total 3697081 galeones si no fuese porque tienes inversiones muy buenas estarías en banca rota tendrás que esperar a que todo el lio de Voldemort haya pasado para poder ir al ministerio y solucionarlo y no le menciones nada de esto a Dumbledore o a los chicos-dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry.

-Últimamente tengo la impresión de que Dumbeldore no nos cuenta todo, espero que sean especulaciones mías-dijo Sirius lo último en un murmullo- y sobre los chicos no querrás preocúpales-contesto y vio divertido como su ahijado negaba con rapidez con la cabeza.

-Está bien padrino no diré nada a nadie aparte de ti-dijo Harry.

(Fin Flashback)

Harry al escuchar movimiento dentro de la clase se fue corriendo mientras tanto saco su varita para tapar el ruido de sus pasos y pensó- **muffliato** – recordando quien le había enseñado los hechizos no-verbales.

(Inicio Flashback)

Después de presenciar la batalla de Dumbeldore y Voldemort Harry quería aprender a utilizar hechizos no-verbales para no tener que estar gritando a todo pulmón cual sería tu próximo movimiento. Después de salir del despacho de Dumbeldore con mucha vergüenza por lo que había hecho hay adentro se fue a su sala común al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda lo único que dijo fue Barizentro para que se abriese la puerta de su sala común mientras tanto él pensaba en la profecía que Dumbeldore le había dado. Nada más entrar a la sala común empezó a escuchar gritos Harry ignoro todo eso lo único que quería era irse a la cama para poder escapar de ese mundo de dolor unas cuantas horas donde acaba de perder a su padrino hace unas cuantas horas. Según Harry era culpa suya por haber caído en la trampa de Voldemort, Harry sentía mucho dolor en su corazón pero una pequeñísima parte se alegraba de ir al ministerio por ahora la gente no lo miraba como si fuese un loco mentiros. Mientras intenta llegar a las escaleras para poder ir a su cuarto escucho algunas preguntas como: ¿Qué paso en el ministerio? ¿Qué se siente al enfrentarse al innombrable? ¿Es verdad que Sirius Black a muerto? Y muchas más preguntas que evitó responder ya que había llegado a las escalares para subir a su dormitorio. Al llegar se tumbó en su cama y se quedó dormido enseguida pensado que podría escapar un rato de su dolor pero ni siquiera en el mundo de los sueños puedo escapar del dolor, tuvo una pesadilla donde sus padres decían que si no hubiera nacido ellos seguirán vivos también le dijo Cedric que por su culpa él había muerto y Sirius diciendo que si un hubiese sido tan tonto de ir al ministerio el seguiría vivo. Harry se despertó sobresaltado miro a su alrededor y vio a sus compañeros de cuartos durmiendo plácidamente menos Ron y Neville que estaban en la enfermería miro su reloj y vio que eran las 8:00 am asique decidió levantarse para ir al despacho del director pero antes de eso se ducho y se puso su mejor ropa. Al llegar a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada de la oficina del director probo diferentes contraseñas hasta que pensó algo que pocos magos decían "Voldemort" y la gárgola se movió. Al llegar arriba el director le digo que pasara y le pregunto cómo estaba tras haber perdido ayer a su padrino y Harry le contesto que bien.

-¿Y bueno Harry que te trae a mi oficina a esta hora de la mañana?-pregunto Dumbeldore no se metió en la mente de Harry porque sabía que todavía confiaba en el por la pociones que le ponían en la comida los elfos.

-Quiero aprender magia no-verbal señor para poder estar más preparado cuando me toco luchar contra Voldemort-dijo Harry como mucha determinación.

-No creo que sea buena idea Harry-contesto Dumbeldore mientas maldecia en su mente dejar a Harry ver su duelo con Voldemort ahora el chico quería ser más fuerte y si quería que su plan saliese bien no podía dejar que el chico se hiciese fuerte.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Harry alzando una ceja.

-Mi muchacho se necesita mucha concentración para poder hacerlo y no tengo tiempo para entrenarte sobre todo ahora que Voldemort ha aparecido en público- contesto el viejo director mientras en su mente estaba feliz por la buena excusa que le dio al ignorante.

-Está bien señor entiendo que ahora en adelante este mas ocupado que de costumbre, bueno si me disculpa me voy a desayunar, adiós-dijo Harry antes de salir de la oficina del director.

- **Bueno Harry parece que ha llegado la hora de utilizar el plan B** \- pensó el azabache.

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras Snape estaba ordenando sus ingredientes más valiosos en su despacho hasta que alguien toco la puerta de su despacho, cuando Snape abrió la puerta se llevó una ingrata sorpresa.

-¡¿Potter que haces aquí?!- pregunto/grito Snape para nadie en el colegio era un secreto que Snape y Harry se odiaban.

-He venido a pedirle algo profesor Snape-contesto Harry mientras pensaba- **estúpido plan B podía pedir a cualquiera que me ensañara a hacerlo pero siendo conmigo mismo honesto Snape es el segundo mejor del colegio** -.

-¿Qué quieres Potter estoy ocupado?-gruño Snape

-He venido a pedirle que me enseñe a poder utilizar hechizos no-verbales y antes de que diga que no-cuándo vio que Snape abría su boca-le propongo algo-dijo Harry

-Que me puedes ofrecer tú de mi interés-gruño otra vez Snape

-Le propongo que pueda humillarme en público tantas veces que quiera y yo no me quejare- propuso Harry. Por un momento vio sorpresa en los ojos de Snape pero como solo fue un momento pensó que se lo había imaginado.- **Si acepta nada va a cambiar ya que hace lo mismo desde hace cinco años** -pensaba el azabache.

Mientras tanto Snape considera los pro y los contras de la oferta si se negaba tendría su tiempo libre pero no podría humillar a Potter y si aceptaba perdía unas cuantas horas a cambio de humillar a Potter todo lo que quisiese, y para él era más importante ver humillado a Potter que unas cuantas horas libres sin nada más que hacer que aburrirse.

-Acepto Potter te espero aquí el lunes a las 19:30 no llegues tarde- y dicho esto se volvió a meter en su despacho mientras dejaba a Harry muy contento caminando hacia el gran comedor.

(Fin Flashback)

Harry no vio por donde iba y cuando dejo de correr vio que estaba en la parte más afectada del colegio con agujeros en el muro y parte de ellos derrumbados, Harry recordó que era por donde habían atacado los gigantes estaba a punto de irse cuando vio algo que le hizo que su corazón se empequeñeciese todavía más vio los cuerpos de las hermanas Greengrass. Harry no dejaba de culparse por todas las muertes de la batalla pero esos nombres serán puestos al lado de la descripción de la batalla de Hogwarts como se nombre esa batalla. Los muertos de esa batalla se convirtieron en héroes. Harry saco su varita y levito los dos cuerpos para llevarlos junto al resto de cadáveres mientras pensaba que era el, el que tendría que haber muerto en vede todos los demás y con ese pensamiento se dirigió al gran comedor donde ahora estaban todos los cuerpos y seguramente la familia Weasley excepto los traidores.

* * *

 **Espero vuestras reviews**


	2. Desvelando la verdad

Personajes-hablando-

pensamientos- **hola-**

Hechizos

Gracias por las reviews, para los que no tenga cuenta les responderé en el fic para los demás les enviare un mensaje privado si quereis

 **Mar91:** Gracias por la review espero tener pronto el tercer capitulo

 **hpividente:** Si a mi también me gusta hanny/hinny y esto de acuerdo contigo la mayoria de estas historias ponen a Ginny como la mala por eso la estoy haciendo

Y ahora espero que les guste el capitulo

* * *

Harry nada más levitar los cuerpos se encamino hacia el gran comedor ya no tenía el sueño con el que se dirigía hacia la torre de Gryffindor, ahora estaba muy despierto- **tengo que actuar normalmente delante de los traidores t a la vez quedarme solo con los Weasley para idear algo con los traidores, también tengo que ir a Gringotts parar los movimientos** \- empezó a bajar las escaleras para ir al gran comedor.

-Mierda y si también falsifico el testamento de Sirius- se dijo así mismo Harry – **ahora mismo tengo que ir a Gringotts para aclarar lo del robo y también sobre mis bóvedas** \- pensó Harry. Reanudo su marcha al gran comedor y espero no encontrarse con ningún traidor para poder hablar con los Weasley. Al llegar al gran comedor sintió que su corazón se desquebrajaba todavía más al ver los cuerpos de Ginny, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin,… miro a su alrededor y había diferentes expresiones las de felicidad por haber acabo con esa pesadilla, las de tristeza por acabar de perder algún familiar esta era la gran mayoría, o las de ira por haber perdido como las de los Slytherin claro que en esa casa había diferentes las de alegría y las de ira pero Harry no vio ninguna de tristeza.

Se acercó dónde estaban los cuerpos de la Familia Weasley y la de los Lupin (Tonks y Remus están casados)y deposito suave mente los cuerpos de la familia Greengrass Harry no sabía porque pero cada vez que veía el cuerpo de Daphne sentía un hueco en su corazón al igual que cuando mira a Ginny. Después de dejar los cuerpos- **tengo que ir al despacho de Slughorn para buscar una cura contra la Amortentia para poder hablar con el señor Weasley tranquilamente y sin preocuparme de que la traidora no lo sepa** \- y con eso pensamiento se fue al despacho de su antiguo profesor de pociones. Llegar a su despacho fue fácil ya que el año pasado no pudo escaquearse de todas las fiesta que hacia al llegar delante de su puerto.

-Alohomora\- dijo Harry y la puerta se abrió- **tendrían que poner hechizos más poderosos para poder abrir las puertas del castillo que con el simple hechizo del Alohomora** \- pensó Harry mientras entra al despacho. Al entrar vio decenas de botes de pociones- **menos mal que se cual era la poción que quita el filtro de amor** \- pensó Harry después de andar buscando como 10 minutos lo encontró y se la guardo en el bolsillo y cogió un papel y escribió una nota para el señor Weasley. Al llegar otra vez al gran comedor y vio a los traidores hablando en una esquina- **no sé porque pensaba de que iba a tener la suerte de no encontrarme con ellos** -pensó Harry. Se puso un encantamiento desilusionador para poder acercarse a los Weasley sin que los traidores no se dieran cuenta, al llegar al lado de la familia apunto a los traidores- **muffliato** \- pensó Harry y se quitó el hechizo desilusionador.

-AHHHHH- grito George Weasley – **menos mal que he puesto el hechizo silenciador** \- pensó Harry.

-Señor Weasley tome bébase esta poción le hará sentirse mejor- dijo Harry dándole la poción mientras el señor Weasley toma la poción Harry dio la nota al único gemelo que quedaba con vida de la familia Weasley dado esto Harry se puso su capa invisible- **se me olvidaba que temia la capa invisible** \- pensó Harry y dicho esto se fue del gran comedor.

-¿Papa te encuentras bien?-pregunto Bill Weasley.

-La verdad es que si de hecho me no me encontraba tan bien desde hace muchos años- dijo el señor Weasley-¿bueno George que dice esa nota?-pregunto el patriarca de los Weasley.

-Toma papa léela tu-contesto George mientras le entregaba la nota. El señor Weasley tomo la nota y la empezó a leer la nota decía:

"tenemos que hablar familia Weasley no traigan ni a Ron ni a Hermione ni a la Señora Weasley, nos reuniremos en la sala de los menesteres si no saben cómo llegar pregunte a George"

El señor Weasley estaba sorprendido- **porque no podrán ir ellos** \- pensaba mientras mira a los traidores.

-¿George sabes tú donde está la tal sala de los menesteres?- pregunto el señor Weasley.

-Si papa, si quieres te llevo-contesto George preguntándose – **porque querrá Harry que vallamos allí** -.

-Bien contesto llévanos a todos allí-contesto Arthur.

Al llegar donde estaba la sala de los menesteres encontraron la puerta y al entrar encontraron a Harry.

-Bien habéis llegado-dijo Harry cuando los vio entrar.

-¿Harry que está pasando como para no poder traer a mi esposa ni a tus mejores amigos?-pregunto Arthur.

-Antes de nada debéis hacer un juramento inquebrantable para no poder decir nada de lo que oigas aquí adentro- contesto Harry.

La familia Weasley se sorprendió mucho al oír decir eso de Harry. Harry al ver la sorpresa en el rosto de los Weasley decidió explicarse.

-Ahora mismo toda medida de seguridad es poca y sobre todo si me concierne a mí-explico Harry.

Después de escuchar eso los Weasley le dieron la razón uno por uno los Weasley hicieron el juramento. Después de eso Harry empezó a contarles todo lo que se refería a los traidores de cómo le robaban dinero porque si hicieron sus amigo y todas las demás cosas. Harry al ver que no le creían dijo- juro por mi magia que todo lo que he dicho es verdad-. Los Weasley se sorprendieron al ver a Harry a hacer ese juramento si hubiese sido mentira ahora mismo Harry habría perdido su magia pero dejaron eso de lado para sentir una ira increíble al saber que querían matar a Harry solo por su fortuna.

-¿Me estás diciendo que todos estos años donde pensaba que amaba a mi mujer eran solo cosa de una poción?- cuestione Arthur.

-Lo siento señor Weasley pero es la verdad ni yo mismo me lo creo todavía-contesto Harry- pero lo que hay que hacer ahora es busca información sobre los giratiempos para poder hacer uno o en cambio buscar algún hechizo para poder viajar en el tiempo vosotros ir a la sección prohíba ir buscar por ahí allí, yo iré a Gringotts para saber más sobre lo que han hecho con mis cuentas y quien sabe igual hay algún libro en mis bóvedas-dijo Harry mientras recordaba los libros que vio en la bóveda de los Lestrange- y aparte tengo que solucionar lo del robo que hicimos-.

-Está bien Harry- contesto Arthur-nos veremos en Garndolbenmaen ni la madriguera ni Grimmauld place 12 son seguros menos mal que tengo esa casa escondida en Gales el nombre de la casa es Aderyn-propuso Arthur.

-Está bien lo mejor será hacer esto lo antes posible y señor Weasley saca a los traidores de tu familia y acúsalos de lo que me han hecho a mí y a ti así se pasaran unos cuantos años en Azkaban pero espere hasta que hayamos conseguido lo que necesitemos-dijo Harry

-Está bien Harry, suerte- dijo Arthur mientras miraba como Harry se iba por el pasadizo secreto por donde vino.

-Bueno muchachos tenemos cosas que hacer si conseguimos que esto salga bien tal vez podremos evitar más de una muerte-dijo Arthur mientras salía de la sala de los menesteres seguido por sus hijos.

(Con Harry)

- **No me puedo creer cuanto a cambiado mi vida desde que he matado a Voldemort descubro un atentado contra mi vida, me traicionan y ahora estoy otra vez dispuesto a pasar por lo que pase otra vez sola para salvar a mi novia** \- pensaba Harry al llegar a cabeza de puerco se desapareció para aparecer en frente de Gringotts.

Al entrar varios duendes se le acercaron con sus armas desenfundadas.

-El rey Ragnarok quiere hablar con usted- dijo el gnomo mientras me mira con ira- **cosa normal ya que hice explotar parte de su banco** -pensé-está bien lleven ante el por favor-pedí y por un momento vi sorpresa en su rosto- **supongo que no todos los magos son respetuosos con los duendes** \- llegamos a una puerta de madera y uno de los cuatros duendes la abrió y dijo al en gnómico al terminar de hablar me hicieron pasar a dentro y le hice una reverencia al rey gnomo.

-¿Rey Ragnarok se encuentra usted bien?-pregunte intentando ser respetuoso, estuve esperando a que saliera del shock que tardo como 5 minutos.

-Disculpa mi comportamiento mago pero nunca ningún mago me ha hecho una reverencia todos creen estar a un nivel superior que otras razas mágicas-me contesto el gnomo.

-Yo siempre he pensado que cada raza mágica siempre está en el mismo nivel, bueno por lo que he venido hoy a Gringotts es para pagar los desperfectos que cause cuando hice mi intromisión aquí-dije-y por favor llámeme Harry-pedí.

-Está bien le llamare Harry si usted me llama Ragnarok nunca le ofrecería aun mago llamarme por mi nombre pero puedo notar que usted es diferente-dijo sorprendiéndome.

-Muy bien Ragnarok hoy he venido por dos simples razones una para poder explicar mi intromisión en su banco-explique al recibir un afirmación de Ragnarok empecé el relato-veras este año yo he tenido una misión de Dumbledore para matar de una vez por todas a Voldemort, la cual requería meterme en una bóveda del banco vera no sé si sabrá lo que es un horrocruxes-pero fui interrumpido por Ragnarok.

-Claro que sé que es un horrocruxes son la magias vil y maligna que pueda existir nunca dejaría que semejante magia entra en mi banco-contesto Ragnarok.

-Por eso mismo entramos a la fuerza a su banco en la bóveda de los Lestrange había uno que era nada más nade menos que la copa Helga Hufflepuff y no solo uno hizo siete Horrocruxes-dijo Harry con calma mientas miraba la cara horrorizada del gnomo por saber que había tenido semejante magia en su banco.

-Me está diciendo que Voldemort dividió su alma en siete partes y dejo una aquí-al recibir mi afirmación el duende se puso furioso consigo mismo-gracias Harry por habernos librado de semejante atrocidad y si no es un problema me gustaría saber cuáles eran los demás horrocruxes-agradeció el gnomo.

-Ragnarok no tengo ningún problema en decirle cuales eran pero antes de eso me gustaría saber cuánto cuesta arreglar los desperfectos que hice-dije para saber cuánto me iba a costar.

-Bueno ya insiste tanto los sumando que tendremos que comprar o captura otro dragón mas arreglar los raíles destruidos y comprar el mármol para arreglar la entra suman 568402534 de galeones-me contesto el gnomo.

-¿Podría saber si tengo esa cantidad en mis bóvedas?-pregunte rezando que así fuera porque si no, no sabía lo que me haría los duende.

-¡SICCO!¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA!-grito Ragnarok para llamar a otro gnomo al ver entrar al otro gnomo-quiero que me traigas cuantos galeones tiene las familias Black y Potter juntas me has entendido-ordeno Ragnarok dicho esto el otro gnomo se fue corriendo a hacer la orden de su rey. Ragnarok se giró y me miro-bueno va a tardar un rato así porque no me hablas cuales fueron los otros objetos-me dijo. Dicho eso le empecé a explicar cómo fue la misión el rey no dejaba de sorprenderse de lo que decía el mago, ninguno de los dos sabia como pero también conto las sus años en Hogwarts Ragnarok se sorprendió mucho al saber que mate un basilisco cuando tenía doce años y me dijo que valían una fortuna. Cuando termine de contar mis años esperamos cinco minutos hasta que llego Sicco y entrego la hoja a Ragnarok cuando el gnomo entro yo me tense.

-Bueno Harry no tienes de que preocuparte tienes el dinero para pagar los desperfectos causados y encima todavía te quedaría una buena fortuna-me contesto alegremente Ragnarok

-Ragnarok me gustaría pedirle que se encargase de revisar mis cuentas si no es una molestia claro-le propuse al gnomo.

-no claro que no es una molestia estaría encantado de hacerlo y en cuanto lo de ir a tus bóvedas vamos ahora-me dijo Ragnarok mientras se levantaba. Salimos de su despacho y fuimos a donde los carritos, bajamos mucho más de donde está mi bóveda para el colegio me sorprendí bastante al descubrir que bajaríamos más que la bóveda de los Lestrange. Al final llegamos a la bóveda 45 la cual pertenecía a los Potter cuando Ragnarok abrió la puerta mi mandíbula toco el suelo la bóveda era casi tan grande como el gran comedor de Hogwarts.

-Eh esto Ragnarok no se abra equivocado de bóveda- dije nervioso.

-No Harry todo lo que hay dentro es tuyo deja decirte que es una de las bóvedas más grandes que he visto nunca-me contesto Ragnarok. Me arme de valor y levante mi varita- **Accio libros** -pensé y varios cientos de libros vinieron hacía. Cuando estaban cerca los libros frenaron delante mío y cayeron al suelo-Ragnarok no tendrá algo para llevarme todos estos libros ¿verdad?-le dije al gnomo.

-Pues la verdad es que si tengo algo es una mochila con el hechizo de expansión indetectable cuesta 50 galeones-me contesto- si quieres te la doy ahora y te cojo el dinero de aquí-me propuso el gnomo a lo cual yo asentí. Ragnarok al ver mi afirmación se fue al carro y cogió una mochila de la parte de atrás del carro y me la entrego cuando la cogí él se fue acoger los galeones, mientras yo metía los libros en la mochila cuando los metí todos los libros nos fuimos a la bóveda Black que curiosamente la 46 y repetimos el mismo proceso pero esta vez no compre la mochila. Al terminar nos fuimos otra vez a su oficina.

-Ragnarok me gustaría que hicieses una lista de todo lo que haya en mis bóvedas y me enviases una carta me da igual si me envías la lista por correo o tengo que venir yo como tu veas-, bueno adiós todavía quedan cosas que tengo que hacer-le dije.

-Está bien Harry hare la lista y según los objetos que haya te llamare o te la enviare y también detendré esos traspasos, adiós Harry- me contesto y yo le hice una reverencia antes de salir de su despacho. Al salir fuera de Gringotts me desaparecí para ir a Aderyn esperando encontrarme allí ya con los Weasley.

(Con los traidores)

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!Donde está el estúpido de Potter llevamos una hora buscando y no lo hemos encontrado-decía Ron furioso

-Ron cállate que nos van a oír y si se le gente se entera ahora de esto lo que hemos hecho todos estos años no habrá servido para nada-dijo Hermione pero por como lo dijo se podía saber que estaba muy irritada.

-Callaros ambos ya he puesto Amortentia la tarda de maleza para que se case contigo para luego matarlo, lo único que necesitamos ahora es encontrarlo-ordeno la señora Weasley- seguramente este al lado del cuerpo de esa imbécil de Zumpt dijo entre diente pero lo suficiente mente alto como para poder escucharlo. De rempeten de una esquina salio el resto de la familia Weasley.

-Molly querida has dicho ese era nuestro hijo gritando al sobre Harry-dijo el señor Weasley.

-No Arthur solo estábamos buscando a Harry-dijo la señora Weasley

-Nosotros también lo estamos buscando pero no lo encontramos igual ha ido a las cocinas para buscar algo de comer-dijo Percy.

-Que buena idea hijo vamos a buscar a Harry-dijo para todos la señora Weasley.

-Lo sentimos mama pero estamos muy cansados y nos gustaría ir a descansar-dijo Charlie pero lo que los traidores no sabían era que ellos habían escuchado toda la conversación todavía tenían la esperanza de que Harry se hubiese equivocado pero toda esperanza murió al escuchar la conversación.

-Está bien nos veremos después en la torre de Gryffindor, adiós-dijo de manera dulce la señora Weasley pero por dentro está furiosa- **como demonios se ha librado este estúpido de la poción de Amortentia** -pensaba la señora Weasley.

Cuando los traidores se fuero los Weasley se pusieron en marcha para ir a la biblioteca, al llegar allí vieron como supuso Harry no había nadie asique fuero corriendo a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Todos se separaron para buscar diferentes libros sobre viajes en el tiempo, el tiempo, sucesos extraños con el tiempo, los giratiempos,…después de media hora se volvieron a encontrar.

-¿Habéis encontrado algo útil?-pregunto Arthur al recibir una afirmación de parte de sus hijos se fueron al despacho de Mcgonagall para poder utilizar la red flu para ir a Aderyn y encontrar sé con Harry. Al principio solo fue el señor Weasley para poder dejar pasar a sus hijo porque si no, no podrían entrar a la casa, después de cinco minutos el señor Weasley volvió al despacho para decirles que ya podían ir y así uno a uno fueron pasando todos los Weasley hasta dejar el despacho vacío. Mientras tanto los traidores seguían dando vueltas como estúpidos buscando a una persona que ni siquiera estaba en el cole.

* * *

 **Espero vuestras reviews**


	3. El plan

Personajes-hablando-

pensamientos-hola-

Hechizos

BellaBlackEvans: Gracias por la review y espero que se ponga cada vez mejor por que si no tenemos un problema

Daiara lestrange: Ten una cosa por seguro no la voy a dejar me molesta mucho cuando lo hacen los demás así que yo no voy a hacerlo pero supongo que cada uno tiene sus problemas para no seguir una historia.

hpinvidente: Gracias por la review pero Harry no ira al pasado asta por lo menos dos capítulos mas me imagino que ira en el quinto

Y ahora espero que les guste el capitulo

* * *

 **El plan**

Una hora antes de que los Weasley se fueran de Hogwarts los traidores estaban desesperados por no encontrar a Harry.

-Donde estas estúpido Potter-gruño Ron- **todo iba tan bien hasta que desapareció, cuando por fin íbamos a tener toda su fama, fortuna y poder el desaparece-** pensó Ron cabreado.

-Tranquilízate hijo-ordeno la señora Weasley- si no quieres echar a perder todo el trabajo que has hecho insultaras a Potter cuando no te pueda oír alguien- **pero cierta razón tiene** -pensó.

-Hey-dijo Hermione llamando nuestra atención-¿hemos mirado en la sala de los menesteres?-pregunto Hermione. Los dos la miraron con sorpresa-como no se nos ocurrió mirar allí-se regañó Hermione y se encaminaron hacia la sala de los menesteres casi se les sale en corazón a los traidores al toparse con el resto de la familia Weasley. Despues de revisar bien toda la sala de los menesteres se encaminaron hacia la cocina.

-Winky-llamo Hermione- **que asco que me dan estos bichos los Malfoys los tratan como se merecen, y tener que estar fingiendo que quería conseguir derechos para ellos me da risa** -pensaba Hermione- no habrás visto por casualidad a Harry- dijo Hermione.

-Al amo Potter- pregunto dudosa la elfina al ver el asentimiento de la chica contesto- se fue hace una hora y media y dijo algo de reunirse con la familia Weasley, se fueron por el despacho de la Señora Mcgonagall-.

-Sabía que ese estúpido sabía algo- contesto Ron furioso y pego a la elfina hasta que se le fue la rabia, los otros elfos domésticos no podían hacer nada excepto ver como uno de los suyos sufría ese tormento. Al terminar de pegaler le escupio a la cara.

-Bien ya te has calmado, esperó que si porque por tu culpa hemos perdido media hora para saber dónde están-dijo la señora Weasley- tendremos que ir a hablar con Kingsley él es el ministro de magia tendrá varias formas de rastrear la red Flu pero tendremos que buscar una buena excusa para que no sospeche de nosotros y así pasaron los tres traidores el resto de la tarde.

Mientras tanto Harry llego a la casa del señor Weasley era una casa grande de dos pisos y un jardín enorme la fachada delantera era de mármol también se veía una torre a cada lado de la casa, al ir a la parte trasera su mandíbula se le desencajo el jardín trasero aparte de tener un invernadero tenía un maldito lago y un bosque. Fui a la parte trasera de la casa y toque la puerta rezando que los Weasley ya hubieran llegado para mi alivio Bill me abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué tal Harry con los gnomos?- me pregunto Bill- te tiene que haber costado una fortuna reparar todo el daño que hicisteis-me dijo.

-Sabes que mejor no te lo digo pero si fue una fortuna enorme-le conteste-por cierto no sabrás donde está el señor Weasley ¿Verdad?-le dije.

-No está en casa si vamos a vivir aquí por un tiempo se fue a por lo necesario ya sabes lo típico comida, ropa,…eso si me encanta esta casa es enorme me pregunto de donde habrá sacado el dinero- se preguntó así mismo.

-Bill para contestar tu pregunta esta casa la herede de mis padres junto con una pequeña fortuna que nunca he utilizado-dijo una voz detrás de nosotros- nunca le dije esto a nadie porque quería conseguir mi casa con mi propio sudor, bueno aquí traigo todo lo que necesitaremos para vivir aquí-dijo el señor Weasley.

-Bueno señor Weasley lo mejor será repartimos las habitaciones-dije yo aunque no lo pareciera me estaba muriendo de sueño ya que llevaba tres días sin dormir.

-Si Harry tienes razón ahora mismo reparto las habitaciones Bill tu guarda la comida por favor-dijo el señor Weasley- y tu Harry descansa que dios sabe eres el que mas lo necesita ahora mismo-me dijo el señor Weasley mirándome fijamente.

-Está bien pero antes de eso necesito hacer una cosa si no es mucha molestia- dije yo- **lo mejor será poner hechizos defensivos alrededor de la casa para tener más seguridad todavía que bien que se hacer el encantamiento fidelio** \- pensé agradeciendo a mi padrino que me hubiera enseñado ese hechizo es muy complejo de hacer además que para quitarlo todavía es mas difícil.

-Bien pero que no se te haga tarde que todavía es peligroso salir a las calles de noche-me contesto el señor Weasley.

Yo salí afuera y me dirigí a los límites de la finca para poder empezar al poner la primera runa en el suelo paso algo que me sorprendió bastante algo estaba interfiriendo con mi magia pero no parecía algo negativo más bien parecía que estaba haciendo mi magia más fuerte, lance un hechizo para comprar si la teoría que se me acababa de ocurrir en la cabeza era correcta, me sorprendió bastante descubrir que así era ahora entendía porque la familia Weasley construyo su casa en mitad de la nada estaba encima de una vena de dragón y bastante potente no tan fuerte como la que alimenta los escudos de Hogwarts pero si lo suficiente si mi plan salía como quería. Las venas de dragón era una fuente mágica que recorría todo el mundo nadie sabía dónde empezaba pero tenían la sospecha de que era en la Atlántica, un movimiento muy inteligente pero a la vez peligros si le vena no hubiera sido estable podría haber reaccionado mal si alguien dentro de la casa hubiera hecho magia seguramente todo alrededor de 50 Km a la redonda hubiera explotado y no habría quedado nada. Después de ese descubrimiento empecé a poner las runas pero con más cuidado no quería que la vena se desestabilizase algunas runas se volvían más poderosas pero otras en cambio perdían magia parecía que la vena daba y quitaba magia de manera equitativa después de rodear toda la finca y poner las runas correspondiente más algunas mías para que las lechuzas no pudieran llegar dije con fuerza

-¡Fidelelius!- sentí que gran parte de mi magia se iba volando la vista se me nublo pero conseguí aguantar hasta que el hechizo se realizó- **estúpido padrino que no me aviso que el hechizo gastaba gran parte de mi magia y también las venas de dragón empecé a notar interferencias con el hechizo nada más empezar seguramente habrá cogido parte de mi magia para reponer la magia que utilizo en reforzar las runas menos mal que todos los que estén dentro de la casa se convierte en guardianes secretos** -pensé. Al entrar todos estaban limpiando la sala la cocina la biblioteca y colocando los libros que trajimos me fui a la cocina para preparar la cena que yo supiera nadie aparte de la señora Weasley sabia cocinar al recordar eso sentí una enorme tristeza por saber que solo me quería por mi dinero, sacudí la cabeza no había tiempo de lamentos había mucho trabajo por hacer. Estuve cerca de dos horas cocinando para que hubiera para todos. Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la sala allí encontré al señor Weasley mirando el fuego.

-Señor Weasley podría llamar a todos a cenar la cena esta lista-le dije yo.

-Está bien Harry ahora vamos para allá- me contestó a los cinco minutos todos estábamos en la mesa la cena paso en silenció algo raro siendo la familia Weasley pero era normal que nadie tuviera ganas de hablar cada uno tenía que superar las pérdidas que causo la guerra. Al terminar la cena limpie los platos y nos dirigimos a la sala.

-Sé que puede sonar insensible de mi parte pero tenemos que empezar a trabar en el plan mañana-dije lentamente para ver sus reacciones hubo varias que eran las de afirmación por estar de acuerdo la de ira que era la de George por decir algo así y las de tristeza por recordar porque hacíamos este plan- pensar esto si el plan sale bien ninguno de los muertos en esta guerra sucederá y estarán vivos-les dije para calmar la furia que tenía cierto pelirrojo.

-Está bien Harry mañana a las nueve nos levantaremos para empezar el plan-me contesto el señor Weasley, me enseño cual iba a ser mi cuarto y así todos nos fuimos a dormir excepto un pelirrojo que estaba en la sala.

-Mama no puedo decirte donde estamos Potter a puesto un fidelio todos son guardianes menos yo que no estaba en casa tuve que llamar para que vinieran a buscarme como si fuera un crio-dijo un nuevo traidor-ahora más que nunca quiero matar a Potter por hacer que me humillaría así delante de toda la familia y el ministerio de magia-dijo Percy.

-Tranquilízate hijo si estas enfadado habrá más posibilidades de que cometas un error que nos cueste todo el trabajo realizado, por cierto como evadiste de hacer el juramento irrompible-pregunto la señora Weasley con curiosidad.

-Fue muy simple en realidad cogí una de la varitas falsas de los gemelos he hice como si lo hiciera pero sobre el plan que tiene Potter no te puedo decir mucho es muy cuidadoso creo que sospecha de mí ya que es con el que peor se lleva-dijo Percy-mañana nos dirá su plan espero poder ponerme en contacto contigo a la misma hora-propuso Percy al recibir una afirmación por parte de su madre salió de la red Flu y miro el reloj las 02:25 de la mañana menos mal que a esa hora no había nadie despierto.

A la mañana siguiente todos los hijos de la familia Weasley estaban ansiosos por saber el plan los únicos que lo sabía eran Harry y su padre pero por los libros que cogieron en la biblioteca se imaginaban mas o menos a donde se dirigía todo estos. Después de desayunar a lo más rápido posible se dirigieron a la biblioteca que era donde estaban Harry y su padre hablando en susurros al notar su presencia se callaron y los miraron. El señor Weasley levanto su varita y cerró la puerta y se dispuso a hablar.

-Antes de que os digamos el plan tendréis que hacer un juramento por vuestra magia y vida-al ver la cara de indignación añadió-el juramento inquebrantable era solamente para saber si había más traidores en esta familia de trabajadores, y aparte en este tipo de juramento no necesitáis varita así que no se puede engañar-dijo el señor Weasley que casualmente mira a Percy que cada vez se ponía más nervioso-bueno Harry porque no explicas tu mejor el plan ya que eres al que se le ha ocurrido la idea-dijo el señor Weasley mirando a Harry.

(POV Harry)

Trague saliva porque ahora venía lo difícil explicar el plan.

-Bueno antes de eso Arthur tendrán que hacer el juramento no te parece-dije yo, al ver las caras extrañas de los hijos repase lo que dije para saber lo que les extrañaba entonces se me ocurrió-el señor Weasley me pidió que le llamara Arthur-explique para ver como la cara de los hijos Weasley pasaban de extrañeza a compresión. Después de eso uno a uno fue haciendo el juramento al llegar al Percy pude notar que se ponía cada vez más nervioso, ahora mismo agradecía a mi infancia por aprender a leer las señales del cuerpo y después de dos tenso minutos de silencio Percy hico el juramento.

-Bueno antes de nada quiero que me prometáis que no interrumpiréis mi explicación hasta que termine-dije al recibir la afirmación de los cinco empecé- bueno el plan no es para nada sencillo lo que haremos será intenta viajar al pasado para destruir los horrocruxes para así dejar el trabajo más fácil para mi yo pasado y de paso intentare adoptarlo para sacarlo o sacarme de casa de mis tíos por eso mismo hemos cogido tantos libros sobre el tiempo bueno alguna pregunta-termine mi explicación en los próximos cinco minutos reino un silencio sepulcral que se podía escuchar como caía un alfiler al suelo entonces Percy levanto la mano.

-¿Qué haremos si no funciona? ¿Y si por alguna casualidad funcionase este loco plan quienes irían al pasado?-pregunto Percy, unas preguntas bastante razionables si me pregunta.

-Para responder a tu primera pregunta si el plan no funciona pues nada no se podrá hacer nada excepto intentar reconstruir nuestras vidas y aparte de meter entre rejas a los traidores y si el plan funcionase pensamos ir Arthur, Bill, Charlie y yo tú te quedarías para distraer a los traidores para que no pudieran plagiar el plan-conteste yo-bueno todo esta claro-al recibir una afirmación de todos- **a mi si me digieran sobre este plan pensaría que estaría loco y que sería imposible realizarlo y también habría que llevarlo a San Mungo pero oye yo ya he conseguido cosas imposibles supuestamente** -pensaba.

-Bueno nos dividiremos así yo con Bill para buscar si hay algún hechizo para potenciar los giratiempos o algún hechizo para viajar al pasado, George y Arthur buscaran la manera de hacer un giratiempo y mejorarlo, Charlie investigara si hay algún tipo de ser mágico que pueda viajar en el tiempo y Percy investigara cosas muggles sobre el tiempo como ya que van más avanzados que los magos en eso de la ciencia, ¿todo está claro?-dije al recibir un asentimiento con la cabeza- vamos no podemos perder mucho tiempo-dije.

Pasaron un par de semanas y no descubrimos ningún hechizo ni criatura que pudiera viajar en el tiempo y nos estábamos empezando a frustrar por suerte nadie nos había descubierto todavía y en el tema de los giratiempos tuvimos una alegría que se evaporo a los cinco minutos, habíamos encontrado la forma de hacer un giratiempo pero los materiales que se necesitaban eran muy caros, escasos y todas las reservas sobre esos materiales los tenía el ministerio.

-Otro libro sin nada de información útil-dije yo a Bill que estaba enfrente mío- voy a buscar otro- y me acerque a la estantería donde estaban los del cole pero de repente un libro de la bóveda de mis padres parecía llamarme y fui a por ese libro. El libro parecía muy viejo por lo menos tendría dos o tres siglos por la condición en el que estaba. Volví a mi sitio y nada más abrir la tapa pegue un pequeño grito de emoción lo suficiente para llamar la atención de Bill.

-Que pasa Harry-dijo curioso, yo solo le enseñe la primera página del libro que tenía entre manos, los ojos de Bill se abrieron de la impresión.

-Bill rápido vete a llamar a los demás tienen que ver esto-le dije metiéndole prisa y el asintió y se fue corriendo en busca de su familia a los cinco minutos todos estbamos en la biblioteca.

-¿Bill donde esta Percy?-pregunte yo extrañado y sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

-No lo sé, a decir verdad hace ya dos semanas que no lo veo y ¿vosotros?-cuestiono Bill. Todos afirmamos porque nadie lo había visto por casa.

-Bueno volviendo al tema inicial Bill y yo hemos…-no puede terminar la frase porque Bill me corto.

-yo no he hecho nada lo has encontrado tú ya es hora de que te atribuyas tus propios logros-me dijo Bill.

-Cómo iba diciendo antes de que me cortaran-mandándole una mala mirada a Bill-he encontrado algo que nos permitirá viajar al pasado con nuestros cuerpos-todos se quedaron en Shock menos Bill y yo-no es una criatura ni tampoco un hechizo-segui diciendo yo pero George me corto.

-Si no es ni un hechizo ni criatura entonces ¿qué es?-me pregunto.

-Como iba diciendo antes de que me contaran otra vez no era ningún hechizo o criatura es un ritual, hoy en día con todos los hechizos y demás que hay la gente se ha ido olvidando de los rituales, los rituales servían para hacer los hechizos más poderosos pero se necesitaba más de un mago para poder hacerlos…- y volví a ser interrumpido.

-Pero Harry los rituales no son peligrosos digo yo sin la gente los ha dejado de utilizar será por algo ¿no?-me dijo Arthur un poco nervioso por el simple hecho de hacer un ritual.

-En eso querido Arthur te equivocas los rituales mal hechos pueden ser una catástrofe igual que con los hechizo pero un ritual bien hecho es incluso más seguro que utilizar un hechizo-explique dejando asombrados a otros-y el porqué de que la gente deje de utilizarlos fue porque se necesitaba mucha preparación para que funcionase bien-termine de explicar yo.

-Muy bien Harry que necesitamos para el ritual-me dijo Charlie.

-Antes de nada tenemos que hacer un cuarto para que aguante la magia del ritual, yo mientras tanto seguiré leyendo el libro para sabes que necesitamos, si lo hacemos bien puede que salvemos varios cientos de personas-dije yo para que supieran cuán importante era lo que estábamos haciendo. Una semana después yo ya sabía lo que necesitábamos para el ritual, mientras tanto los Weasley hicieron la habitación donde les dije para aprovechar al máximo la vena de dragón. Junte a todos los Weasley en la cocina a la hora del desayuno.

-Muy bien chicos lo que necesitamos para el ritual son: algo de ese tiempo, hacerlo de noche, esperar a una luna llena, hacerlo en Junio para poder estar libre cuando vayamos hacia allí y lo último cinco magos me gustaría que fuésemos más para tener apoyo por si algo sale mal en el ritual pero bueno no todo puedo ser perfecto si no habría habido una guerra-dije yo mientras los demás asentían. Paso mayo y llegamos a junio todo el para el ritual estaba listo y preparado solo faltaba que fuese de noche los nervios estaban por las nubes. Habíamos acordado pasar Arthur el primero seguido por George después Bill por penúltimo Charlie y yo el último aunque era el que sabía dónde estaban todos los horrocruxes también era el que tenía enlace directo con el objeto que utilizaríamos en el ritual. El reloj marca las 12:00 de la noche y yo me levante.

-Vamos es la hora de la verdad-dije con tono firme para que no se notase el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

Todos los pusimos en un círculo alrededor de mis gafas de cuando utilizaba siete años, las gafas estaban en el medio de una estrella de cinco puntos cando uno se tenía que poner en una punta, al estar todos preparados dijimos al mismo tiempo: perminetos magni Dei, et Cronos tempore mortales transeant terminos, in ut nisi vita y lo seguimos repitiendo una y otra vez hasta que de la gafas sale un portal circular de un tono azulado al abrirse el portal todos no vamos acercando hasta que por fin Arthur se mete pero en ese momento se escucha una explosión y después otra y otra cada vez más cerca hasta que derribaron la puerta solo faltábamos Bill y yo para meternos en el portal varias personas entraban a la sala del ritual pudimos reconocer a los traidores junto a Percy también vimos a reconocidos mortifagos mientras Bill entra al portal yo pude reconocer a dos personas más los muy cabrones utilizaron los cuerpos de Ginny y de Fred para hacer inferis. Ginny y Fred saltaron encima mio cuando entra por el portal vi varias maldiciones asesinas daban a Fred y a Ginny y eran arrastrados por el portal. Yo estaba dentro del portal cuando escuche:

Avada Kedavra me gire justo para ver una luz verde golpeándome y de repente todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Espero vuestras reviews

 **Una encuesta decirme del 1 al 10 cuanto queréis que sufran los traidores algo parecido a enviarlos a azkaban o que sufra algo parecido a lo que el sufrió Harry con los dursley.**

 **Si queréis lemon decírmelo por las reviews**


	4. La llegada

Personajes-hablando-

pensamientos- **hola** -

Hechizos

 **Siento mucho el retraso del capitulo pero se me acercan los examenes de evaluacion asique seguramnete no habra capitulo hasta 21 de noviembre intentare subir algo pero no prometo nada.**

 **Y ahora espero que les guste el capitulo**

* * *

La llegada

En la enfermería de un cole un niño alrededor de los siete años de edad se encontraba tumbado en una camilla el niño era muy escuálido para su edad el niño no era otro que Harry Potter, no podía de medir más de 110 cm también mostraba una gran desnutrición como si no comiese las comidas requeridas, cosa que no estaba tan lejos de la realidad.

-¿Tiene algún daño el niño?-pregunto un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo marrón y con una constitución fuerte a la enfermera que estaba delante suyo.

-Aparte de la desnutrición y las cicatrices que tiene, tiene una contusión leve en la cabeza al parecer cuando estaba en la pared se ha resbalado y se ha dado en la cabeza pero no tiene mayor importancia, director- contesto la enfermera-director ha oído las ultimas noticias al parecer un preso se ha fugado de una prisión de alta seguridad y está rondando la zona ¿que haremos si viene por aquí?-dijo la enfermera.

-Ese Sirius Black no creo que tenga ninguna intención de venir por aquí no hay nada que le valga la pena-contesto el director, sin saber que Harry había despertado mientras hablaban.

- **Porque Sirius se ha escapado antes de prisión, bueno eso da igual, espera yo no debería estar muerto me dio una maldición asesina, no espera porque estoy en la enfermería de mi antigua escuela y siento mi cuerpo más pequeño** -pensó Harry, mientras Harry seguía en sus pensamiento las dos personas de la enfermería se fueron una a su despacho y el director a redactar una carta para los Dursley, cuando Harry dejo de pensar en que había pasado se levantó y se miró en el espejo que tenía a su lado y entro en estado de shock.

-Mierda, como ha pasado esto-mascullo por lo bajo Harry- **si el ritual funcionaba tendría que haber venido con i cuerpo de diecisietes años no solo mi conciencia, bueno eso da igual lo que importa es que tengo otra oportunidad para conseguir que las cosas salgan bien** -pensó Harry-

-O que bien que te despertaste, sino tendrías que quedarte aquí a dormir –dijo una voz detrás de Harry-ahora que has despertado el director quiere hablar contigo, muchos niños suele volverse loco con el ultimo día de clase asique no creo que sea muy duro contigo-dijo la enfermera del cole.

-Gracias señora-dijo Harry- **no puedo comportarme como en el mundo mágico, o si no tendré problemas** -pensó Harry. Harry salió de la enfermería y se encamino al despacho del director, durante el trascurso del camino la gente no paraba de señalar y murmurar cosas sobre Harry- **me recuerda a mi primer día de Hogwarts, tendré que esperar cuatro años para poder estar de vuelta en mi verdadero hogar** -pensó Harry desanimado.

Al llegar al despacho del director toco la puerta rezando que su tío no estuviera presente como en la antigua línea del tiempo al escuchar un delante de detrás de la puerta Harry entro en la habitación no era muy grande comparando a los despachos de Hogwarts. El despacho tenía un sillón al lado de la ventana que daba el patio un escritorio, un ordenador y varias estanterías rellenas de libros y cartapacios de antiguos alumnos.

-A señor Potter espera su visita-dijo el director-me gustaría saber porque estaba escalando las paredes de nuestra cocina, asique podría explicarse-propuso el directo a Harry.

(POV Harry)

- **No puedo decir que estaba escapando de la pandilla de Dudley porque si no enviaran la carta a mis tíos** -pensé-vera señor director como hoy era el último día de cole antes de las vacaciones de verano un compañero me dijo que me daría cinco libras si escalaba los muros de la cocina, ahora me doy cuenta de que era una cruel broma para que me castigaran-dije- **al menos es una mentira creíble y no como lo de mi primera vez que dije la verdad y pensaban que mentía** -pensé.

-Así la juventud hace cualquier cosa para demostrar lo valiente que son, bueno como me has dicho la verdad lo único que hare será decirte que la próxima que hagas eso te castigare y escribiré a tus tíos, bien resuelto eso te puedes marchar-me dijo el director.

-Gracias señor, le prometo que no lo hare de nuevo-le dije con mi mejor cara de inocencia. Dicho eso me fui a casa de mis tíos para escucharle gritar de porque había llegado tan tarde y bla bla bla. Las dos semanas siguientes se volvieron una rutina cocinar el desayuno hacer las tareas que me ponían, hacer la comida volver a seguir con las tareas asignadas y hacer la cena y después a mi alacena a dormir. Hasta que después de dos semanas mis tíos dijeron que se iban al cine a ver un maratón de películas y querían la casa impoluta para cuando volvieran, después de estar tres horas arreglando el jardín y a la vez estar insultando a los Dursley el timbre sonó en la casa me levante del jardín y fui a la puerta principal que no paraban de tocar el timbre.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dije- **joder que insistentes seguramente sea gente vendiendo cosas lo mejor será echarlos rápido y seguir con mis tares no quiero que tío Vernon me pegue una paliza como la última vez que termine todo lo que me mando** -pensé mientras abría la puerta.

-Lo siento no queremos nada de lo que-y no pude terminar la frase porque alguien me beso al superar la sorpresa y levantar la vista vi a los dos ojos que no espera ver otra vez hasta dentro de muchos años. Al separarnos me fije en la visitantes y cuando los reconocí mis ojos se aguaron en los Weasley no los traidores sino los que siempre me habían apoyado.

-Hola amor, lo siento mucho, por mi culpa lo tuviste que pasar muy mal- me dijo Ginny mientras empezaba a llorar. Los otros Weasley se fueron y nos dejaron a solas para poder hablar solos.

-Gin por favor no llores me rompes el corazón cuando lloras, eres mi alma gemela, lo que daba sentido a mi vida después de la muerte de Sirius asi que no digas que por tu culpa he sufrido, porque me has dado los momentos más felices de mi vida- le conteste mientras le besaba. Antes de que Ginny me contestara un perro negro ladro y corrió contra mí, cuando el perro llego ante mí me empujo al suelo y me empezó a lamer. Al fijarme mejor en el perro me dio cuenta de que no era un perro cualquiera era mi padrino.

-¡SIRIUS DEJA DE LAMERME! ¡PARA POR FAVOR! Vamos dentro a hablar-dije gritando cuando dije esas palabras el perro dejo de lamerme y se encamino a la casa. Cuando me levante me puse delante de Ginny y puse una rodilla en el suelo.

-Ginny Weasley le gustaría ser la novia de este humilde hombre y asi cumplir su deseo- le dije a mi Ginny.

-Claro que si tonto pero no te voy a besar hasta que no te limpies toda la baba de perro-me contesto divertida y se fue a la casa y yo detrás de ella. Al entrar vi a mi padrino cuando lo vi por primera vez en tercero todo sucio y tan pálido como un fantasma y muy flaco pero a mi medaba igual y fui a abrazarlo, después de eso me fui a la cocina a coger algo de comida y algo para beber y volví a la sala y puse todo en la mesa al colocarlo me puse delante de todos dispuesto a hablar.

-Bueno vamos a intentar aclarar todo esto está bien-dije y todo afimaron con la cabeza-bueno Sirius porque no empiezas tu-propuse.

-Está bien-dijo Sirius-Bueno lo mío comenzó cuando…

(Inicio Flas back)

Estaba en mitad de una batalla en duelo contra mi prima Bellatrix cuando en un despiste mi prima me dio con un hechizo, no era un hechizo mortal porque todavía me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor hasta que cruce el velo de la muerte después de eso todo se convirtió en oscuridad hasta que sentí un frio familiar con toda mi fuerza de voluntad a mis parpados y me fije que estaba en una habitación muy conocida por mí no me pasa doce años en ella enfrente de mi puerta estaba el dementor que siempre la custodiaba. Hoy unos pasos cerca de mi celda hasta que paso por delante mio el ministro de magia.

-Ministro Fudge-le llame rezando que me hiciese caso como la última vez que estuvo aquí.

-Que quieres Black-me respondió con odio- **no pensaba que tuviese los cojones de hablar con el supuesto criminal Nº1 bueno siempre se aprenden cosas nuevas** -pensé.

-Ha terminado de leer el profeta ese que lleva en la mano me gustaría saber que ha pasado mientras estoy encerrado-dije- **por favor créetelo estúpido lo único que quiero es saber en qué año estoy y porque mierda he viajo en el tiempo cuando se supone que el velo de la muerte no tiene nada al otro lado claro que nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta** -pensé.

-Toma aquí tienes aunque me pregunta para que lo quieres si no vas a salir de aquí-me contesto ahora con diversión suponiendo que yo reaccionaria de forma violenta. Al ver que no reaccionaba se fue de allí y yo me puse a ojear el Profeta que si partido de quidditch, que elecciones para nuevo ministro, después de ojearlo me fije en la fecha 19 de junio de 1987.

- **Bueno envede esperar aquí otros seis años me voy ahora y le cuento a mi ahijado la verdad tras la muerte de sus padres a un no me creo que Lily tuviese una hermana como Petunia son polos opuestos, bueno tendré que utilizar el plan que utilice para escapar por primera vez de aquí** -pensé.

(Fin Flashback)

-Después de eso me escape y estuve bajando hasta que llegue hoy aquí y cuando me acerque a la casa me lleve una sorpresa muy grande cuando vi a los Weasley, pero me dio igual y me acerque igualmente y así se acaba mi Odisea-nos contó Sirius.

-Muy bien padrino y como esperabas que yo te creyera después de todo-le comento con diversión.

-No me lo creo, ahora mi ahijado se mete conmigo-dijo con falsa tristeza.

-Bueno familia Weasley os toca-les dije porque la verdad mi intrigaba mucho saber cómo es posible que dos muertos hallan conseguido viajar en el tiempo con sus mentes intactas.

-Bueno nuestras historia empieza cuando…-empezó Arthur.

(Inicio Flashback)

En la madriguera más específicamente en el cuarto de los gemelos se empieza a despertar George Weasley que se levantó al cuarto de baño cuando se miró en el espejo tuvo que ahogar un grito por la sorpresa no tenía su aspecto de veinte años sino el de siete años, nada más verse en el espejo fue a su cuarto para encontrarse con su gemelo. No pudo aguantar la emoción de verlo y salto a su cama consiguiendo así despertar a su gemelo del susto de ser asaltado en su cama.

-Fred estas …-dijo George sin terminar la oración porque si no sería muy extraño decir que estaba vivo.

-Vivo-termino la oración Fred al ver la confusión de su gemelo explico-al parecer vuestro plan de viajar en el tiempo salió bien-dijo Fred disfrutando la cara de confusión de su hermano.

-Como sabes tu…-dijo George completamente confuso.

-Cuando mama, Ron, Hermione y algunos mortifagos hicieron con nuestro cuerpos inferis nos tenían que revivir asique cuando nos revivían éramos nosotros mismo pero era como si nos controlasen por un imperius pero uno que no se puede quitar ya que en vede controlarnos por el hechizo nos controlaban mediante la magia ya que utilizaron su magia para hacer que funcionasen nuestros cuerpos era muy frustrante ver como controlaban tu cuerpo y tú no podías hacer nada-explico Fred.

-¿Entonces como estas aquí si se suponía que te controlaban?-pregunto George más confuso todavía.

-Al parecer cuando la lucha empezó varios hechizos dieron en el ritual por lo que el portal empezó a succionar todo a su alrededor eso nos incluía a Ginny y a mí. No me extrañaría que Ginny también recordara todo-dijo Fred todavía con más diversión un poco más y se empezaría a reír de la cara de su gemelo.

-Entonces como os librasteis del control de la magia-dijo George pero esta vez con menos confusión y más alegría porque no ha perdido a su hermano.

-Supongo que cuando fuimos absorbidos por el portal la magia que nos controlaba se fue y se nos impregno la magia del portal pero como había tantas personas la magia al final nos dio a nosotros el control de nuestros cuerpos. Bueno vamos a buscar a los otros viajeros del tiempo -dijo Fred con diversión.

-Si vamos así comprobamos tu teoría y aparte vemos si papa solo viajo su mente o consiguió hacerlo con todo su cuerpo-dijo George mucho más feliz de lo que estuvo en los últimos meses porque había recuperado a su hermano y no con la mentalidad de diez años no sino con la de veinte años.

Al salir de su habitación vieron a Ginny en las escaleras antes de que George pudiera reaccionar Ginny le estaba dando un abrazo.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Ginny muy apenada

-Vamos chiquilla de que te disculpas-pregunto George intentando actuar normal frente su hermanita.

-Ya sabes de que te estoy hablado casi os ataco a ti y a Harry cuando mama nos convirtió en eso repugnantes bichos-dijo Ginny muy apenada por atacar a su hermano y ex novio.

-Te dije que estaría esperando a que saliésemos de nuestro cuarto para disculparse así que ahora ¡PAGA!-exigió Fred a su hermano, entonces George saco un galeón y se lo dio a su hermano, era increíble como habían vuelto a su dinámica normal en menos de media hora.

-No me lo creo enserio había apostado sobre eso-dijo una Ginny muy cabreada con sus hermanos-tenéis suerte de que no tenga mi varita pero tener por seguro que algún día me vengare de vosotros no será hoy, ni mañana pero algún día si-dijo Ginny mientras baja las escaleras dejando muy asustados a los gemelos.

Antes de llegar a la cocina el señor Weasley llamo George a su habitación.

-Bueno papa tú dirás que quieres-dijo George nada más entrar en la habitación de sus padres lo único que quería era pasar el día con su hermano porque pensaba que era un sueño.

-¿George cuando se terminó la guerra contra el que No Debe De Ser Nombrado?-pregunto el señor Weasley.

-El 2 de mayo de 1998-contesto George cuando lo digo se dio cuenta de su error peor cuando se dispuso a enmendar su error vio a su padre sonreír.

-Muy bien así que no soy el único al que en vede viajar todo solo le ha viajado la mente-dijo el señor Weasley porque pensaba que era el único al que le había pasado-bueno eso ayuda en muchas cosas sobre todo porque seguramente a todos nos habrá pasado-dijo el señor Weasley feliz.

-Eh papa tengo que decirte algo-dijo George cautelosamente mirando la reacción de su padre.

-Sí que quieres sabes que nos tenemos que darnos prisa para poder ir a buscar a Harry a su casa-dijo señor Weasley.

-Bueno lo cierto es que en vede ir solo cuatro personas iremos seis-dijo George muy cautelosamente.

-¿¡He!? Porque seis si somos cuatro tú, Bill, Charle y yo-dijo el señor Weasley desconcertado.

-Bueno lo cierto es que al parecer Ginny y Fred también son de nuestro tiempo, cuando solo quedaba Bill y Harry por pasar los traidores llegaron junto con algunos mortifagos y también traían inferis, entre esos inferis estaban Fred y Ginny-dijo George no muy seguro de como se lo tomaría su padre.

-Me estás diciendo que las personas que viven en esta mismas casa profanaron las tumbas de sus propios familiares solo para conseguir que poder, dinero, Ahora sí que los mato me he aguantado porque no quería dejar ni a Ginny ni a Fred sin madre pero ahora que saben de lo que son capaces nada me impide matarlos hoy mismo-dijo un muy cabreado señor Weasley.

-No papa no los mates que si no, no sufrirán mejor no reunimos con Harry y discutimos que hacer, por el momento vamos a tener que aguantarnos por cierto envía una carta a Charle y a Bill para que se reúnan con nosotros para poder ir todos juntos-dijo George ahora más tranquilo.

(Fin Flashback)

-Después de eso esperamos dos semanas para poder reunirnos todos a la vez y venir juntos lo que no esperábamos era que Sirius también hubiera viajado en el tiempo una coincidencia muy grande-termino el relato el señor Weasley.

-No creo en las coincidencias-dijo Harry-pero tengo que admitir que es una suerte muy grande lo que nos ha pasado. Bueno vamos por puntos lo primero que tenemos que hacer es irnos de aquí la señora Figg tardara poco en decirle a Dumbledore que estáis aquí, punto dos buscar una casa donde no nos puedan encontrar, punto tres ir a Gringotts para hacernos pruebas para saber si tenemos algún hechizo puesto sobre nosotros, punto cuatro esperar hasta que todos cumplamos quince años para así tener nuestro núcleo de magia más desarrollado y último punto conseguir pruebas suficientes para poder liberar a Sirius de prisión y que el viejo no pueda seguir controlando las cuentas Black y Potter-dijo Harry.

-Espera antes de eso nos gustaría escuchar tu historia de cómo llegaste y preguntarte si sabias que podría haber salido mal en el ritual-dijo Fred.

-Sobre el ritual tengo la teoría de que como yo morí por una maldición asesina el portal me absorbió y me reanimo la conciencia pero como mi cuerpo murió el ritual perdió fuerza y no pudo traer los cuerpos a este tiempo en cuanto la historia pues…-así pasa cenca de una hora entre que contaban todas las historias.

-Harry cuantas veces as muerto-pregunto George en modo de broma

-Fred eso no se pregunta-dijo Arthur.

-Papa yo soy Fred él es George-dijo Fred indignado porque su propio padre les confundiera.

-Señor We… quiero decir Arthur no me molesta y en cuantas veces he muerto pues diría que dos cuando Tom me mato en el bosque prohibido y cuando iba a travesar el portal-contesto Harry con diversión ante la consternación de los presentes.

-Bueno porque no vamos a la mansión Weasley como la última vez después de eso seguiremos los puntos que a dicho Harry-propuso Arthur ha lo cual todos estaban de acuerdo.

Nada más llegar a la mansión volvieron a hacer la rutina de limpieza de la casa para poder ser habitable pero esta vez lo tuvieron que hacer a mano porque solo tres personas podían hacer magia, después de limpiar la mansión Harry hizo la cena para poder cenar todos hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sirius no estaba allí justo cuando iba a preguntar dónde estaba Sirius la puerta de la mansión se abrió mostrando a un Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Padrino querido que has hecho para tener esa sonrisa-pregunto Harry no muy seguro de querer la respuesta.

-O nada solo me he vengado de los Dursley-dijo Sirius muy contento.

-¿Cómo?- se atrevió a preguntar Ginny.

\- O muy fácil he desorganizado mucho la casa y he llamado a la policía que seria los aurores en el mundo mágico y he dicho que habían secuestrado a un niño y he dejado las pistas necesarias para ver cómo te trataban los Dursley así que los Dursley van a pasar una temporada muy larga en prisión-dijo Sirius con una expresión feliz en su cara.

-O muy bien hecho padrino mío y ahora vamos a cenar antes de que se quede fría-dijo Harry y así la cena paso entre anécdotas y bromas, a la hora de dormir cada uno se fue a su cuarto. Sobre media noche una silueta se cola en la habitación de Harry sin hacer ruido y se metía en la cama de azabache pero desgraciadamente el azabache se despertó.

-¿Ginny que haces aquí?-pregunto Harry aun somnoliento.

-Me preguntaba si podía dormir contigo, no has notado que cuando estamos lejos nos cuesta céntranos mucho más en lo que estemos haciendo y a la hora de dormir sientes como si te faltara algo-dijo Ginny en un murmullo.

-La verdad es que si lo he notado pero no te he dicho nada para no molestarte y a mí no me importaría compartir cama contigo siempre que estoy cerca de ti me encuentro en paz, asique adelante metete-ofreció Harry. Cuando Ginny se metió en la cama ambos estaban muy avergonzados pero después de un rato Ginny puso la cara en el pecho de Harry y el instintivamente la abrazada por la cintura y así se quedaron dormidos ambos sabiendo que ambos eran queridos.

* * *

 **Espero vuestras reviews**

 **Una encuesta decirme del 1 al 10 cuanto queréis que sufran los traidores algo parecido a enviarlos a azkaban o que sufra algo parecido a lo que el sufrió Harry con los dursley.**

 **Si queréis lemon decírmelo por las reviews**


	5. Nota de autor

Hola, se que no he actualizado en dos semanas, la razón los exámenes finales bueno dicho esto tengo dos noticias una mala y una buena la mala es que me he ido fatal los exámenes finales de evaluación y por eso mis padres me han quitado el ordenador así que asta que no recupera la asignaturas suspendidas no podre actualizar y la noticia buena es que gracias a que me quiten el ordenador es podre pensar mejor el argumento porque estoy bloqueado en el capitulo cinco, por eso podre des bloquearme y seguir. La próxima actualización seguramente sera a mediados de diciembre sobre el 15 o algo así. Cuando actualice el fic borrare esta nota de autor


	6. Descubrimientos Inesperados

Personajes-hablando-

Personajes- **pensando-**

Hechizos

* * *

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar esta historia pero con los exámenes que he tenido que no me salieron muy bien mis padre me quitaron el ordenador y he estado estudiando para las recus, el único momento para escribir a sido estas navidades pero también esta traduciendo otro fic que esta en mi perfil y ahora espero que disfrutes el capitulo.

* * *

Descubrimientos Inesperadas

A la mañana siguiente Harry estaba descansando mejor que nunca ya que no había tenido ninguna pesadilla esa noche como le sucedía desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Cuando abrió los ojos vio otro cuerpo al lado suyo. Cuando empezó a moverse para salir de la cama sin despertar a Ginny la despertó sin querer.

-Lo siento Ginny, no quería despertarte parecías tan a gusto durmiendo que no quería despertarte- dijo Harry un poco apenado.

-No te preocupes y eso de que estaba tan a gusto durmiendo era por la almohada-dijo Ginny. Ginny había estado utilizando el pecho de Harry como almohada.

-Bueno cambiémonos y vamos a desayunar que hay que discutir que hacemos ahora-dijo Harry.

Y así cuando ambos estuvieron cambiados bajaron a desayunar donde encontraron a todos los que vivían allí desayunando aunque la mayoría parecía que estaban más dormidos que despierto. Después de un desayuna no entre risas y bromas se fueron a la sala de estar para poder hablar de lo que iban hacer ahora.

\- Bueno lo más primordial ahora sería ir a Gringotts para poder cambiar mi tutor mágico para que Dumbledore no siga quitándome dinero de mis cuentas y también para poder demostrar la inocencia de mi padrino. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?- propuso Harry y todos los demás afirmaron con la cabeza.

\- También creo que tendríamos que hacer que nos revisara para saber a ver si tenemos alguna poción o hechizo en nosotros, ya que conmigo tenían puesto uno- dijo Arthur.

-Muy ahora que tenemos que sabemos lo que hay que hacer vamos a Gringotts todavía es muy temprano asique no habrá casi nadie por el callejón diagon, deberíamos aparecernos cerca porque si vamos por el caldero Chorreante Tom podría decirle algo a Dumbledore-dijo Bill.

Después de cambiarse se reunieron todos en la entrada para poder aparecerse, después de sentir la horrible sensación de la aparición fueron directos a Gringotts. Nada más entrar fueron a un duende.

-Hola me gustaría hablar con vuestro director-dijo Harry con respeto.

-El director no atiende a nadie que no tenga una reunión- gruño el duende.

\- Ya sabía que me dirías eso así que le podrías dar esta carta al director nosotros esperamos aquí- dijo Harry dando un sobre que saco entre sus ropas. El duende miro con desconfianza el sobre pero lo cogió y se fue por un pasillo lateral.

-Harry que era ese sobre- pregunto uno de los gemelos con curiosidad, todos prestaron atención al azabache para ver que contestaba porque todos tenían curiosidad.

-Ese sobre es de Ragnarok consiguió enviarme el sobre desde el futuro pero solo sirve con objetos- dijo Harry- y no, no he leído el sobre poni que solo lo podía abrir su yo del pasado- dijo Harry interrumpiendo a uno de los gemelos cuando vio que iba a decir algo. Diez minutos después volvió el mismo duende pero parecía asustado por algo.

-Síganme el director los quiere ver- dijo el duende. Así todos empezaron a seguir al duende por el pasillo por el que se había ido al mirar alrededor se fijaron que salían de zona hecha de mármol donde los magos hacían sus pedidos y entraban en una zona donde la piedra era lisa y muy oscura casi negra. Todos estaban sorprendidos por un lado estaban los Weasley que no habían estado nunca en ese lugar ni siquiera Bill que era el que trabaja allí y por otro lado Harry ya que el sí ha visto al director pero no fue por ese camino si por otro distinto. Seguramente esta zona fue destruida cuando salió volando con el dragón, llegaron al final del pasillo y estuvieron enfrente de dos puertas grandes cada una decorada con un escudo de armas. El duende abrió las puertas.

-Pasad el director os espera- gruño el duende otra vez con su mal humor. Cuando todos pasaron el duende se quedó fuera y cerró la puerta. Enfrente de ellos estaba el director del banco, Ragnarok.

-Hola señor Ragnarok- dijo Harry muy educadamente.

-Nada de señor Harry he leído la carta y lo que has hecho por el banco asique podemos tutearnos-dijo Ragnarok sonriendo bueno si puede sonreír con tantas cicatrices.

-Está bien Ragnarok, bueno vamos al tema principal quiero un duende sanador vuestro nos revise para saber si tenemos algún hechizo o poción en nuestro cuerpo- dijo Harry- y aparte quiero hacer una prueba de herencia y que también intentéis que mi padrino consiga un juicio para pueda ser libre otra vez- pidió Harry- así y también para Ginny-.

-Bueno lo la prueba de herencia es fácil- dijo mientras se levantaba para coger una copa un cuchillo y dos papeles- lo que tienes que hacer es hacerte un corte, dejar que la sangre caiga en la copa y después esperar-.

Harry siguió los pasos y cogió el cuchillo y se cortó la palma de la mano y dejo caer la sangre en la copa cuando se llenó lo suficiente la herida se cerró sola, después de eso la pluma se sumergió en la sangre y después salió empezó a escribir en el papel, estuvo cinco minutos escribiendo hasta que paro. Ragnarok cogió el papel para leerlo mientras más leía mas se le habrían los ojos.

-Bueno Harry hay que decir que esto no me lo esperaba- dijo Ragnarok.

\- A qué se refiere- pregunto Harry.

\- Mejor míralo tú mismo- dijo Ragnarok mientras le entregaba el papel a Harry. Harry cogió el papel y lo leyó.

 **Nombre** :

Harry James Potter

 **Edad:**

8 físicamente y 18 mentalmente

 **Señoríos** :

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Potter ( por parte de padre)

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black (por parte de padrino)

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de Gryffindor (por parte de padre)

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de Slytherin (por parte de madre)

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de Hufflepuff (por parte de padre)

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de Ravenclaw (por parte de madre)

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Peverell (por parte de padre)

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de La Fey (por parte de madre)

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Fleming (por parte de madre)

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Pendragon (por parte de madre)

Lord de la noble y ancestral casa de los Emrys (por parte de padre)

 **Formas animagas:**

Ciervo

Fenix

Leon

Cuervo

Aguila

 **Bonos de Alma:**

Ginny Zumpt(Bloqueado)

Daphne Greengrass(Bloqueado)

 **Pociones y hechizos:**

Poción de lealtad a Dumbledore

Poción de lealtad a Molly Weasley

Poción de amistad a Ron Weasley

Poción de amor a Hermione Granger

Poción de odio a Severus Snape

Poción de odio contra los Slytherin

Hechizo de compulsión contra los Dursley

 **Sellos**

Sello contra inteligencia (IQ 75/180)

Sello contra poder mágico (25/100)

Sello contra aspecto (35/100)

Sello de desconfianza contra sí mismo

Horrocrux:

Tom Sorvolo Ryddle

Después de leer eso a Harry se le quedo la mente en blanco e hizo lo único que podía hacer.

-QQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEE-después de gritar eso se desmayó. Los demás al no entender el porqué de su reacción leyeron el papel e hicieron lo mismo que Harry. Después de diez minutos Harry empezó a despertar al mirar alrededor se fijó que los otros también estaban desmayados. Fijo su vista en Ragnarok que parecía en Shock.

-Eh, Ragnarok me puedes decir que son los bonos de alma- pregunto Harry.

-Bueno Harry lo primero que tengo que decirte es que eres un mago muy peculiar porque nunca en la historia ha habido un mago con dos bonos de alma. Los bonos de alma son que las personas que tenga el bono de alma si no están juntas nunca estarán felices. Claro que eso trae algunos beneficios y desventajas. Los beneficios serian es que podrías hablar telepáticamente con el otro claro que si tú quieres también sentirás cuando esté en peligro y seréis inmunes contra las pociones de amor la desventaja seria que lo que tu sientas el otro también lo sentirá-explico Ragnarok.

-Eso quiere decir que nunca podre estar %100 feliz y que voy a tener que elegir una u otra-dijo Harry.

-Bueno eso sería así pero debido a que tienes tanto señoríos tendrá que tener más de una esposa-explico lentamente pero lo último con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vale, eso me quita un problema pero todas las pociones, hechizos y sellos se lo que se eso siguen estando ahí y también el Horrocrux -dijo Harry- también tengo que desbloquear lo de bono de almas-.

-Bueno las pociones y hechizos son fáciles de quitar solo tendrías que tomarte una poción hecha por nosotros. Los sellos, el Horrocrux y lo de los bonos de alma es más difícil para eso necesitaríamos un ritual pero es muy doloroso-explico Ragnarok- aun quieres hacerlo- se aseguró Ragnarok- los sellos son algo peor que las pociones y hechizos por que se ponen nada más al nacer y quien los apuesto puede matar al que tenga los sello o enseñar a alguien lo que hay que hacer para matarlo-.

\- Ragnarok si lo que has dicho es verdad, hay alguna forma para que los otros bonos de alma no sienta lo que yo voy a sentir ahora- pregunto Harry.

-Si lo hay pero tu sufrirás lo que ellas debieron sufrir estas dispuesto a soportar todo ese dolor-pregunto Ragnarok al recibir una afirmación de Harry dijo- esa era le respuesta que quería, bien sígueme a la sala de rituales-.

Ambos dejaron el despacho donde los otros seguían desmayados y se fueron a la sala del ritual pero en el camino Harry le pregunto a Ragnarok una duda que tenía con sus señoríos.

-Ragnarok que casa es la Fleming no he oído hablar nunca de ella y aparte como mi madre es descendiente de Salazar Slytherin quiero decir si fuera cierto seria pariente de Voldemort-dijo Harry con duda y lo último con un escalofrió

-Bueno antes de decírtelo no quiero que te desmalles sería muy problemático esperar hasta que despiertes de nuevo, la casa Fleming es la casa de Merlín poca gente sabe el apellido de Merlín los duende somos unos de esos pocos y con lo de tu madre es porque la casa Salazar tenía dos ramas la rama principal que era la de tu madre y la rama secundaria que es la de Voldemort y antes de que preguntes la rama secundaria fue creada por señor que quería quitar el señorío a Salazar y por eso utilizo un hechizo para conseguir más gente en la rama secundaria. Salazar al ves esto hizo un hechizo a su esposa que lo que hacía era bloquear la magia de sus descendientes hasta que no estuvieran en peligro por desgracia el poder del hechizo se fue debilitando y por eso su madre nació a pesar de que estaba en peligro. Y la diferencia entre la rama principal y secundaria era que la rama secundaria tenía que matar y torturar a personas para poder desbloquear la magia parsel, en cambio la rama principal no tenía que hacer nada de eso y no solo puede hablar con las serpientes sino que con cualquier animal que allá encima de que podrás hacer magia sin varita-explico Ragnarok a un muy asombrado Harry. Mientras Ragnarok explica la historia habían llegado a la sala de rituales donde había siete duendes esperándoles. Uno de ellos se acercó a ello.

\- Hola director- dijo el duende mirando al director- ten – dijo el duende secamente mirando desconfiadamente a Harry mientras le daba la poción.

-Harry bébete la poción y ponte en el centro de la sala justo en medio de esas runas-dijo Ragnarok. Mientras Harry se bebía la poción se acercó al centro de la sala cuando termino la poción sintió que algo se iba de su cuerpo. Cuando se puso en el centro un duende dijo.

-Túmbate en el suelo que vamos a empezar ya- gruño unos de los duende presentes. Nada más tumbarse Harry empezó el ritual. Harry no entendía lo que decían porque estaban hablando en su idioma, Harry no noto ese dolor indescriptible del que el director le había hablado ya que no sentía nada pero no tuvo que esperar mucho para empezar a sentir algo peor cien cruciatus a la vez. Para el asombro de los duende Harry no se quejó mientas duraba el ritual ni una vez, cuando el ritual termino Harry se levantó lentamente porque tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido pero sintiendo que por fin parte de su alma y poder estaba completo.

-Bueno Harry tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido no has grita en ningún momento durante el ritual pero volvamos a mi despacho antes de que tus amigos despierten-dijo Ragnarok. En el regreso al despacho del director ninguno dijo nada, Harry estaba pensando en cómo conquistar a Daphne no quería estar junto a una persona solo por ser un bono de alma.

\- Ah, Harry antes se me ha olvidado decirte algo como tienes dos bonos de alma Daphne y Ginny automáticamente se convierte en bonos de alma- dijo Ragnarok.

-Bueno eso me quita un problema de encima-dijo Harry.

Al llegar al despacho vieron que todos estaban despiertos esperándoles porque ante de irse Ragnarok dejo una nota.

-Bueno es hora de hacer la otra prueba de herencia así por favor señorita Weasley haga lo mismo que Harry-dijo Ragnarok. Ginny hizo lo mismo que Harry se repitió otra vez el proceso pero esta vez tardo menos. Esta vez Ragnarok no lo leyó sino que se lo dio directamente a Ginny. Ginny lo leyó en voz alta para que todos pudieran escucharla.

 **Nombre:**

Ginny Weasley (antes Zumpt)

 **Edad:**

7Fisicamente y 16 mentalmente

 **Señorios:**

Lady de la noble y ancestral casa de los Zumpt (por parte de padre biológicos)

 **Bono de almas:**

Harry Potter

Daphne Greengrass

 **Pociones y hechizos:**

Poción de lealtad a Dumbledore

Poción de lealtad a Molly Weasley

Poción de amistad a Hermione Granger

Poción de odio a Slytherin

Poción de odio a Severus Snape

Poción de edad

 **Ritual:**

Ritual de sangre

-Disculpe señor Ragnarok pero que es un ritual de sangre y la poción de edad- pregunto Ginny muy confusa y con miedo viendo como se había puesto el director del banco después de decir eso.

-Bueno vera señorita Weasley un ritual de sangre cuando una familia quiere adoptar a una persona pero normalmente eso suele suceder cuando el niño en cuestión tiene quince años porque si no podría matar al niño y aparte necesitarían el consentimiento del niño para hacerlo por lo que han hecho es ilegal, y creo saber porque lo hicieron la familia Zumpt eran los reyes de Alemania y después de la muerte de los últimos monarcas que se suponían que no tenían hijo se convirtió en una democracia, y la poción de edad sirve para retrasar el crecimiento de cuerpo así en vede de tener siete años deberías tener 8- explico Ragnarok, Ginny se dio la vuelta para ver a su familia.

-Tranquilos yo os quiero como mi familia así que no penséis que no os quiero- dijo Ginny sabiendo lo que estarían pensado su familia.

\- Gracias Ginny-dijo uno de los gemelos.

-Abrazo de grupo- dijo el otro y toda la familia Weasley se abrazó.

-Bueno Ginny somos los príncipes de Alemania e Inglaterra- dijo Harry un poco avergonzado de no tener dinero a ser el hombre más rico del mundo mágico- espero que no te enfades por lo del bono de alma-dijo Harry un poco apenado.

-Harry no estoy enfadada porque sé que tu esto no lo podías controlar- dijo Ginny mientras besaba a su novio.

-Harry tengo que decirte que eres muy afortunado porque normalmente las casas antiguas suelen tener contratos matrimoniales pero tú no tienes ninguno- dijo Ragnarok.

\- Si menos mal, por cierto Ragnarok me gustaría pedirte un favor me podrías prestar una de vuestras salas de tiempo. Quiero entrenar todas las habilidades que tengo y no he podido entrenar antes porque estaban bloqueadas- pidió Harry.

-Claro Harry te daremos una en la que un día aquí en la sala será un año- dijo Ragnarok. Se levantó y guio al grupo por diferentes pasillos, cuando llegaron al destino se fijaron que la puerta era de metal sólido y tenía un montón de runas escritas en ella

-Gracias mientras estoy allí podrías buscar la forma de sacar a mi padrino de la cárcel no me gustaría tener que utilizar el poder de la familia Pendragon , no me gustaría que la gente se enterara de que existe un descendiente de la familia Pendragon, también me gustaría que revisaras a todos los demás de esta lista para saber si tiene alguna poción o hechizo en su persona. Por cierto estaré dos semanas en la sala asi que nos vemos en 14 años- dijo Harry mientras se metía a la sala del tiempo.

* * *

 **Espero vuestras reviews y feliz 2017 seguramente la próxima actualización sera a finales de enero.**


	7. Sorpresas

Personajes-hablando-

Personajes- **pensando-**

Hechizos

* * *

 **Sorpresa**

Ya había pasado un año entero desde que entraron en la cámara del tiempo y los cuatro presentes habían cambiado todos eran más altos y eran más musculosos. Dos de las cuatro personas habían entrado hace seis meses.

-Todavía me acuerdo de la cara que pusisteis cuando nos visteis entrar- dijo una voz femenina.

-No nos puedes culpar no esperamos a nadie-dijo otra voz femenina.

-La más sorprendida soy yo que no me esperaba que tuviera un bono de alma ni que decir dos- dijo la última femenina presente.

(Flashback hace seis meses )

Se podían apreciar dos siluetas corriendo alrededor de un lago, habas siluetas podían ver la puerta de salida cuando habían dado la tercera vuelta al lago vieron abrirse la puerta y corrieron hacia allí lo más rápido que pudieron preocupados de que hubiese ocurrido algo malo mientras ellos estaban allí. Cuando frenaron enfrente de dos chicas los dos se quedaron sin habla porque no esperaban visitas y menos aquellas.

-¡¿Susan?!¡¿Daphne?!-pregunto Harry incrédulo-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- volvió a preguntar

-Bueno yo estoy aquí para conocer a mis bonos de alma ya que si tengo que vivir con ellos el resto de mi vida me gustaría conocerlos-dijo la ahora nombrada Daphne Greengrass.

-Vale eso lo entiendo pero que haces aquí Susan- pregunto Ginny.

-Bueno… la cosa es que…-dijo una muy nerviosas Susan Bones.

-Dilo ya Susan-dijo Daphne de manera tranquila, como si fueran amigas de hace tiempo pero lo que nadie sabía era que ellas eran muy unidas por que cuando la tía de Susan se tenía que ir a trabajar la dejaba con los Greengrass y gracias a eso crecieron como hermanas.

-Tengouncontratomatrimonialcontigo-dijo Susan rápidamente.

-Susan dilo más despacio para que podamos enterderte- dijo Harry intentado tranquilizar a Susan.

-Está bien-dijo Susan mientras cogía aire y lo soltaba-tengo un contrato matrimonial contigo firmado por nuestros ancestros-dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡QUE! ¡Eso no es posible Ragnarok me dijo que no había ninguno!-dijo Harry muy nervioso.

-Harry lo que no había era un contrato matrimonial activo pero este estaba esperando a que las clausuras del contrato se cumplieran, con nosotros se cumple tu tutor mágico te tendría que haber dicho esto-dijo Susan-si este contrato no se cumplía ambos perderíamos nuestra magia y moriríamos cuando cumpliésemos veintiún años-termino Susan.

Algo dentro de la mente de Harry hizo click y junto todos los puntos y empezó a maldecir en su mente parecía que incluso los traidores no tenían toda la confianza de Dumbledore porque si no me habrían dejado morirme por el contrato en vede por el veneno ese que tenían.

-Ginny quien se beneficiaria de que no supiese este contrato-dijo Harry

Ginny lo pensó por un momento hasta que llego a la misma conclusión que Harry-Maldito viejo entrometido-dijo una muy cabreado Ginny Weasley.

-De quien estáis hablando-pregunto Daphne mientas que Susan a su lado los miraba con curiosidad.

-De Dumbledore-dijo Harry cabreado.

-¿De Dumbledore? ¿Porque? Si es alguien muy respetado en nuestra comunidad-dijo Susan.

-Vale os vamos a contar un secreto pero tenéis que jurar por vuestra magia no revelarlo a nadie-dijo Harry muy serio

-Harry no tenemos varitas no podemos hacer el juramento-dijo Daphne mientras Susan afirmaba con su cabeza a su lado.

-No os hace falta hemos descubierto que se puede hacer magia sin varita al principio es un poco difícil pero después de que tu magia se acostumbre a salir sin el canalizador que es la varita vuestra magia se hará más poderosa-dijo Ginny- por eso os vamos a ayudar porque no habéis hecho magia aparte de la magia accidental-termino

-Bien lo primero que tenéis que hacer es cerrar los ojos- dijo Harry mientras esperaba a que las chicas cerraran los ojos- muy bien ahora imaginaros que vuestra magia es una balón de futbol-siguió instruyendo Harry.

-¿Qué es un balón de futbol?- pregunto Daphne, Harry hizo un facepalm claro que no sabían lo que es un balón de futbol ambas son sangrepuras.

-Vale olvidado pensar en una Quaffle-mientas seguía diciendo esto se acercó y puso una mano en las espaldas de las chicas mientas trasmitía un poco de su magia a las chicas para que les fuera más fácil hacer el juramento-hacerlo ahora que estoy calmando vuestra magia con la mía-dijo Harry.

-Yo Susan Bones juro por mi magia que no revelare nada sin el consentimiento de Harry Potter y Ginny Zumpt-termino Susan mientras su magia le rodeaba mientras que Daphne hacia el mismo juramento. Antes de que alguien se pudiera mover un sobre apareció de la nada. Dentro del sobre había dos frascos y una carta, en los frascos ponían los nombres de Susan y Daphne. Mientras que Ginny entregaba los frascos Harry había abierto la carta.

 _Hola Harry_

 _Soy el Ragnarok del futuro t estarás preguntando cómo es posible que hayamos conseguido enviar al pasado esto pues es fácil la nación Goblin lo ha hecho desde el principio de nuestra especie como crees que ganamos todas en las que participamos el lado negativo es que no podemos enviar nada orgánico solo objetos pueden atravesar el portal. Bueno volviendo al punto en los frascos están los recuerdos de Susan Bones y Daphne Greengrass del futuro. No preguntes como hemos conseguido esa información es un secreto de la nación Goblin, te los envió para que así podáis estar protegidos todos por cierto disculpa por no decirte sobre el contrato no lo sabíamos Dumbledore lo había guardado en su cámara acorazada y nosotros no lo sabíamos._

 _Buena suerte Harry y que los enemigos caigan ante tu hoja._

-Chicas podéis beberos esos frascos después de eso os contamos lo que pasa-las chicas afirmaron y se tomaron los frascos con sus memorias para segundos después desmallarse por toda la información que estaba recibiendo sus cerebros. Cuando Ginny y Harry vieron que se habían desmallado le llevaron a la casa que había allí. Dos días después Ginny y Harry estaban entrenado lanzamiento de hechizos sin varita cuando aparecieron Susan y Daphne.

-Chicas me alegro que halláis despertado ahora os vamos a contar lo que hemos descubierto- dijo Ginny y así pasaron todo la mañana hasta que a la hora de la comida la conversación giro hacia las aventuras de Harry para gran fastidio de este pero las chicas querían conocer que era verdad y que era mentira y así paso toda la tarde. A partir del día siguiente los cuatro empezaron a entrena para estar preparados para lo que viniese.

(Fin Flashback)

-Hay que decir que hemos progresado bastante en nuestra relación-dijo Daphne con una pequeña sonrisa recordando como poco a poco ella y Susan se habían enamorado de Harry. No eran esas típicas fangirls eran sus novias que le echaban la bronca si hacia algo mal.

-Si no me puedo creer que vosotras, tres brujas no hechiceras se hayan enamorado de mi un pobre chico con grandes problemas-dijo Harry.

-Harry tú lo eres todo para nosotras, claro que también queremos a nuestras familias-dijo Susan mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en los labios.

-Muy bien vosotros separaros que hay que ir a dormir-dijo Daphne-aparte hoy me toco dormir con el-dijo con una sonrisa desde que si hicieron sus novias le habían repartido para que cada una durmiese con el dos noches a la semana y una él solo.

-Esperar un segundo que es eso- dijo Harry apuntando al lago mientas veía como salía una espada del lago- quedaros aquí algo me dice que tengo que ir yo solo a por la espada y por favor no insistáis- dijo Harry al verles la cara.

Harry comenzó a andar despacio hacia el lago cuando llego a la orilla el agua se congelo a su paso haciendo un camino hacia la espada. Cuando llego a la espada se dio cuenta de que era la mítica espada excalibur la espada del Rey Arturo pero cuando la cogió supo su verdadero nombre y a quien había pertenecido antes su nombre era Frostmourne(Agonía de escarcha en español) y vio que había hecho el anterior propietario antes que el rey Arturo, la espada había corrompido el alma de un príncipe de un mundo llamado Azeroth que parecía haber sido destruido por algo llamado la legión Ardiente pero a la vez esa legión también había sido aniquilado . Vio como poco a poco el príncipe se adentraba más en la oscuridad, como mataba a su padre, como se convertía en algo llamado Rey Exanime y como controlaba a la plaga para dominar el mundo y deshacerse de los vivos para siempre pero antes de que lo consiguiese unos héroes lo consiguieron matar y traer de regreso a Arthas Menethil en sus últimos momentos de vida para que después la espada se quedase enterrada en el trono helado de Rasganorte y como un tiempo después ese mundo desaparecía y aparecía en este mundo. Cuando Merlín encontró la espada la purifico de su corrupción con la sustancia más pura de todos los mundos conocidos un cuerno de unicornio primario bendecido por la reina de las hadas, después de haber purificado la espada la renombro excalibur y se la dio al rey Arturo después de eso devolvió el cuerno ha donde pertenecía al mundo de las hadas donde solo las hadas tienen permitido entrar o que la reina le dé un permiso especial. Después de la muerte de Arturo la espada desapareció para solo volver aparecer cuando en el mundo hubiese un heredo digno. Vio la muerte de Arturo a manos de un aliado solo para conseguir la espada pero antes de que la cogiesen la espada ya había desaparecido y lo último que vio fue la espada emerger del lago y el acercándose a ella, lo último que sintió fue como la espada se unía a su magia y desaparecía de sus manos para caer después en la oscuridad de la inconciencia.

* * *

 **Lo siento mucho se que dije que estaria para enero pero la vida se me complico bastante una amiga mía murió y también entre los examenes de final de mitad de evaluación y las recus no tenia tiempo para nada.**

 **Por cierto haber si alguien adivina de donde es lo ultimo de la historia**


End file.
